narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Tailed Beast
The are the nine titanic behemoths within the Naruto series. They are differentiated by the number of tails they have, ranging from one to nine. The tailed beasts are living forms of chakra, sometimes referred to as ,Naruto chapter 256, page 14''Naruto'' chapter 404, page 14 giving them immense reserves of especially strong chakra that far outmatches most shinobi. The tailed beasts' chakra is coloured red. They also have the ability to communicate telepathically with each other and their jinchūriki, and possess several levels of consciousness. There is the initial level where the beast may appear in a habitat of sorts seemingly imprisoned in some way by whatever fūinjutsu that sealed them.Naruto chapter 496, page 10''Naruto'' chapter 568, page 10 The second level is where all the tailed beasts can convene, free of any restrictions and communicate with one another. The jinchūriki are also able to enter there, but in order to do so, they must be completely linked with their tailed beasts.Naruto chapter 572, pages 6-7 The tailed beasts are also able to freely transfer their chakra to whomever they choose, and as Kurama has noted, is a less complicated process for them than it is for humans.Naruto chapter 572, page 10''Naruto'' chapter 609, pages 13-14 History Long ago before the founding of the hidden villages, during an era of endless wars between mankind, there existed the Shinju, a tree that was revered as a deity which bore a fruit once every thousand years. Although it was forbidden to consume the Shinju's fruit, it was eaten by Princess Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, who used the power it granted her to end the wars plaguing the lands. Some time after this, Kaguya gave birth to two sons, one of which was named Hagoromo. They both inherited this powerful chakra and were able to manipulate it. Enraged by the theft of its power, the Shinju assumed a monstrous form of what many christened as the "Ten-Tails". The Ten-Tails rampaged throughout the lands until Hagoromo, with help from his brother, Hamura, managed to defeat the beast by becoming its jinchūriki.Naruto chapter 670 Inspired by his younger son, Asura, Hagoromo separated the Ten-Tails' chakra within his body and used his Creation of All Things ability to divide it into nine pieces, creating the tailed beasts and giving each a name. Some time after their creation, the young tailed beasts were told that they were all still linked to one another despite being separate entities. Hagoromo also told them that they would eventually become one again, yet not as they originally were, and that one shall appear at that time to show them what true power is.Naruto chapter 510, pages 11-12''Naruto'' chapter 572, pages 12-13 To ensure that the Ten-Tails would never resurface after his death, Hagoromo eventually used Chibaku Tensei to seal the monster's husk in what would become the moon.Naruto chapter 467, pages 14-17 Despite their close relation to one another, there is a significant amount of friction between the tailed beasts that caused them to part ways. One such cause was due to Kurama's belief that their strength was determined by the number of their tails.Naruto chapter 567, page 10 Over the centuries, countless humans failed to see the tailed beasts as sapient individuals with their own personalities and emotions, and they treated them with great disdain and fear; but because of their immense power, they sought the tailed beasts out as mere tools to be used or taken, a sentiment they absolutely detest.Naruto chapter 568, page 13 By the time of the formation of the shinobi villages, after his victory against Madara Uchiha in the Valley of the End, Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, used his Wood Release techniques to capture several of the tailed beasts and allow the other shinobi villages to purchase them in exchange for signing peace treaties with each other, in order to stabilise the balance of power between them.Naruto chapter 648, pages 10-12 Madara, later revealed to have survived the altercation, had obtained Hashirama's DNA — his true purpose for the encounter.Naruto chapter 561, page 8 Integrating Hashirama's DNA into his wounds,Naruto chapter 606, page 8 Madara awakened the Rinnegan shortly before the end of his natural lifespan. With it, he was able to summon the Ten-Tails' husk from the moon.Naruto chapter 606, page 14 However, using artificial means to expand his life,Naruto chapter 602, page 12 Madara was unable to carry out his plan to revive the Ten-Tails. As such, he passed on this task to a young Obito Uchiha who had come to share his view on the world after Rin Nohara's death.Naruto chapter 606, pages 4-9 With the help of Akatsuki, by the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, seven of the nine tailed beasts had been sealed into the statue.Naruto chapter 468, page 6 Irked by the slow progress of the plan, assuming the identity of Tobi to oversee the matters and converting reincarnated hosts into his personalised Six Paths of Pain, Obito accompanied by the statue entered the battlefield to obtain the Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei which contained the Gold and Silver Brothers.Naruto chapter 536, pages 15-17 Despite not having sealed the last remaining two tailed beasts entirely — only possessing portions of their power, Obito decided to begin the plan as the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path undergoes a painful regeneration into the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 537, pages 12, 15-16''Naruto'' chapter 592, pages 10-11 When Madara realised the situation, he attempted to rectify this.Naruto chapter 601, pages 10-11, 16-17 Despite Naruto and Killer B's attempt to destroy the Demonic Statue while in mid-transformation, it was successfully restored into the Ten-Tails, albeit in an incomplete form for a while before reaching its matured state.Naruto chapter 609, pages 13-17 However, the tailed beasts used in the Ten-Tails' recreation transfered bits of their chakra into Naruto prior to Obito carrying out the process as the Ten-Tails saw them supporting the young shinobi in spirit as they all have recognised him as the one that Hagoromo foretold. After Obito became its jinchūriki, the Ten-Tails assumed its true form to enact its host's desire while draining the chakra of those can it grasps in its branches. Eventually, through the combined effort of the Allied Shinobi Forces and Taka, all of the sealed tailed beasts were extracted from Obito's body and collectively decided to aid Naruto to fight against the revived Madara.Naruto chapters 651-652''Naruto'' chapter 654, pages 14-15''Naruto'' chapters 656-658 All of the tailed beasts, with the exception of Yin Kurama, were eventually sealed back into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. However, the tailed beasts all left a portion of their chakra inside Naruto, allowing him to access their abilities. The Tailed Beasts | }} Similar Cases * In Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds, it features the Zero-Tails. Despite having a numerical tail name, it is not an actual tailed beast and it has characteristics that are quite different from them. * In Naruto 5: Blood Prison, there is a yōkai called Satori, who resides within the Box of Ultimate Bliss. * In Naruto 6: Road to Ninja, Kurama has a Genjutsu World counterpart called the , who is sealed within the body of Naruto's alternate self, Menma. Menma creates and controls living entities composed of its chakra known as the Nine Masked Beasts. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ninja Destiny 3, there are three featured in the game (like Matatabi and Isobu that have been featured in the game) that can be fought via Beast Battle Mode. * In Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Blade Chronicles, there are five dragons known as the Genryū, each possessing one of the five chakra natures. If all the Genryū are combined, they become the Light Dragon. * In Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive, there is the Three-Headed Guardian Beast, guardian of Yumegakure which, like the tailed beasts, is a living form of chakra. * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, like Mecha-Naruto, there is a , a mechanised version of Kurama. Trivia * Shukaku, Matatabi, Gyūki, and Kurama are the only tailed beasts to be based on popular animal yōkai (such as tanuki, nekomata, ushi-oni, and kitsune respectively) from Japanese myth, while the others are original creations by Masashi Kishimoto, mixing together various elements from certain species of animals. * While most of the tailed beasts have contemporary tails, Chōmei and Gyūki differ; Chōmei has one regular tail and six wings that make of its seven tails, while Gyūki has eight cephalopod limbs that serve as tails. * According to some, the immense strength that the tailed beasts possess is tempered by their bestial nature, which restricts them from being intelligent enough to use it effectively, thus when the tailed beasts are sealed within humans, they are able to benefit from the knowledge of their hosts, giving them the ability to better utilise their powers.Naruto chapter 318, page 11 However, this was proven to be false. * Despite all the tailed beasts gaining a name from Hagoromo, only some such as Son Gokū refer to themselves by that name on a regular basis. Others, such as Kurama and Gyūki, prefer to refer to each other by the number of tails each possess. * Because of the moon's origin and it being the holder of the Ten-Tails' body, tailed beast and subsequently their jinchūriki are effected by it, and much more so during a full moon. ** According to Gaara, Shukaku relishes the opportunity to kill anyone in sight at any time because of its innate rage and blood-lust, but especially so during the full moon.Naruto chapter 91, page 19 ** In the anime, Fukai, during his time as Gyūki's jinchūriki, noted that he would have trouble sleeping at night, especially during a full moon and at one point was shown to have to suppress a partial manifestation of Gyūki's tail after he had been staring at the full moon. Fukai was also shown to take sleep pills to help with this side-effect of being a jinchūriki.Naruto: Shippūden episode 318 * Several non-jinchūriki shinobi have been said to hold chakra levels, reserves or strength, comparable to that of a tailed beast. Such individuals include Kisame Hoshigaki, Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, the Third Raikage, and A. In fact, the former has been given the moniker of .Naruto chapter 463, page 8''Naruto'' chapter 468, page 9 In addition, Madara has claimed that the power of his final Susanoo is comparable to that of a tailed beast.Naruto chapter 589, page 7 * Shukaku is the only tailed beast shown to have control over a physical property rather than using a chakra-based element, and hasn't shown the characteristic red-chakra-shrouded Version 1 or Version 2 forms. * Among the tailed beasts, only Kurama has been shown to be subject to the Summoning Technique. * A tailed beast can "die" with its jinchūriki, if it is still sealed within them at the time of its host's death, but the beast itself will be revived later.Naruto chapter 503, pages 14, 17''Naruto'' chapter 541, page 10''Naruto'' chapter 543, page 9 ** Since Rin Nohara died without having Isobu extracted, Isobu is the first known tailed beast to have "died" and revived.Naruto chapter 605''Naruto'' chapter 629, pages 14-16 * In the manga, before Taka began working with Akatsuki, Akatsuki was said to have seven tailed beasts. In the anime, when Taka is sent to capture Gyūki, the group has only six, the seventh missing beast being Saiken to make room for an additional anime-only arc. * In the anime, the six tailed beasts that were used as Obito's Six Paths of Pain, all shared a voice actor with one of each other's respective jinchūriki. * It seems that when there is a certain amount of a tailed beasts chakra present within someone that a new but similar conscience of said tailed beast is present as well. Examples of this being Yin and Yang Kurama as well as Son Gokū and Shukaku briefly speaking to Naruto. However it seems Kinkaku and Ginkaku did not posses enough of Kurama's chakra to do so. References ka:კუდიანი ურჩხულები he:השדים המזונבים ru:Хвостатые звери es:Bestias con Cola Category:Tailed beasts